Prom Night X And X Drunken Kisses
by wilddesertedisland
Summary: Killua and Gon go to their first highschool prom, meanwhile, back at the apartment, Kurapika and Leorio have a bit of fun with Leo's alcohol stash. (still part of the domestic after-years, but I think this deserves its own story entirely.)


"Almost done..." Kurapika mumbles to a fidgeting Killua, as he tightens the boy's bowtie. Both boys were done up in suits, for the Winter Formal. The prom. Gon was bouncing off the walls. School had been hard these last couple weeks, but it was about to all pay off. He was going to a real life prom! A highschool dance! How amazing was that? Subpar, if you asked Killua. He huffed at the idea, even more so that hordes of girls asked Gon to go to the prom with them. He politely declined every single one of them. Until he snapped. An average looking girl with blonde hair asked him if he had a date. All the other times he said no, but this time he said yes.

Gon grabbed Killua's hand.

"Killua is my date."

He looked her firmly in the eyes and said that. She fled, and it seemed to spread around the whole school that they were dating. Sigh. And these suits were stiff and uncomfortable. Leorio can't help but feel proud. His 'sons' in suits, just like him. He ruffles Killua's hair once Kurapika pulls away, assessing the two boys. "Alright. I guess you guys are good." He sighs, hoping he did an ok job. A rough kiss on the top of his head. "Ya did fine, babe." Leorio ruffles the blonde's hair as well.

Both boys start to head out the door, waving. Kurapika shouts. "Make sure to be back before sunrise...!" He hoped the request reached their ears, which were deaf with excitement. The door slammed shut.

Killua and Gon walk down the already darkened street, it feeling like the arctic. The wind cut through their suits, chilling both boys to the bone. Gon was clutching himself, teeth chattering. Killua tried to be as cool as possible, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was freezing, but he had to look perfect in front of Gon. At least, Killua forced himself to be.

He tried to distract himself from his limbs freezing into popsicles, looking at the other freezing children heading to the same high school. He saw some of the girls that tried to ask Gon out, and instinctively grabbed Gon's hand. He blushed slightly, and the white haired boy welcomed the warm feeling.

Finally, the school was in their reach. Killua grabbed the freezing metal door handle, pulling the main door open.

As soon as the boys left, Leorio gave a sly smile. Kurapika gave him a wary look.

"You do know I'm still underage."

The blonde was nervous, to say the least.

"Ah, No ones watching, so why does it matter?"

Kurapika gulped, blushing.

"But, I'm not ready! What if it hurts?"

Leorio smirks.

"It only hurts in the morning."

Kura sighs, giving in.

"Fine, fine. I'll drink with you."

Leorio ruffles his lover's perfect blonde hair. "There we go~" Kurapika bats the man's hand away. He was a teensy bit irritated. "Just go get it then." He huffs. Leorio then walks over to the bookcase, pushing it to the side, revealing a small safe in the wall. Killua could easily just punch through it, but it might at least deter Gon. Leorio puts in the combination, the safe then being pulled open, revealing many bottles of liquor. Kurapika gave a small resentful groan. He was not too big of a fan of alcohol, he got really... weird when he drank that one time. That one time we will never speak of.

Leo puts a couple bottles of unidentified alcohol on the coffee table, plopping down on the couch, patting the spot next to him, inviting Kurapika to take the seat next to him. Hesitantly, he sits. Leorio also grabbed two shot glasses, and poured them full of vodka. He offers one of the two Kura, who glowers at him, before he takes it. Leo holds the small glass cup in his hand, raising it in celebration.

The awful music rocked the entire school, as they walked into the cafeteria, the lighting was now purple, and tables filled with assorted snack foods were about. Both boys already ate dinner, so they ignored them.

There were rules plastered around the cafeteria, along the lines of "No dirty dancing, no drugs or alcohol..." Blah blah who gives a fuck. Certainly not any of the kids here, some were obviously intoxicated, and others were grinding against each other to the beat of the god awful music. It was a circus with no ring leader. Or any trainers. Just the animals going fuck crazy. "How disgusting." Killua mumbled, finding two free chairs and sitting down, Gon taking the other one. He was still ecstatic, bouncing to the beat in the metal chair. Killua couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy being this excited. His brown eyes clouded with excitement. The white haired boy was so focused on his eyes, that he was almost dragged off the chair on to his ass by said boy. God grabbed his boyfriend's hand, smiling.

"Killua, let's dance!"

3rd shot of vodka. Kurapika was keeping track, unlike Leorio, who didn't seem to give a damn as soon as the cold glass met his lips. Kurapika could feel his face getting warmer, his judgment a bit clouded. He wasn't at that state yet, and hopefully one of them would pass out before then.

Leo was already happily buzzed, planting kisses on Kura's cheek, and giggling a bit. The blonde was starting to loosen up, and kissed Leorio a bit as well.

Some spark of inspiration appeared in Leo's eyes.

"Hey, babe. Let's play a game."

Just Killua's luck. As soon as the boy dragged him out of the chair, slow music started playing. Ugh. This couldn't get any more cliché. Some couples fled the dance floor, the ones who were obviously just trying to get laid at some point in the evening, and the drunks stumbled away. Killua felt like he was stuck in a shitty school drama. This would suck really bad, if it wasn't for the love of his life grasping his hand and towing his sorry ass to the middle of the cold white and blue tile, the lights also going from light purples and greens, to dark blue. He has no idea how the school could possibly afford such lighting effects.

Gon clasped his hands with Killua's, closing his eyes. The music was still ungodly loud, and hurt everyone's ears. But, for some reason, just seeing the boy's face so close to he made him sweat a bit, and feel this overwhelming calm, and nervousness. However that worked. The white haired boy mirrored his lover's movements, stepping back and forth. Isn't this how you waltz, or something? Not like Killua knew, nor did he care. What he did care about, is how Gon isn't breaking form, he's doing just fine.

"Oi, Gon. Who taught you how to dance?"

Killua asks, genuinely curious.

"Kurapika! And Mito did too. But I don't really remember what she taught me…"

Huh. So Kurapika could dance? Well, he was extremely agile, he didn't see why not.

Their bodies were smashed against each other, as even though there was plenty of space, the couples decided that they were all going to fight for the same spot in the very middle. Killua and Gon were desperately trying not to bump into anyone. When Gon's shoulder finally hit some girl in the arm, she shot a glare his was. Gon chirps an apology, embarrassed.

This blows. Really bad.

Killua liked being next to Gon, and especially this close. His skin touching against his, feeling his breath, his every movement…

The boy felt blood rush from his head all the way down.

Not now, not when the suit made it painfully obvious!

"G-Gon. We have to go."

"Huh? But we just got here!"

"Just ah…We need to be out of here for a bit."

"Ok, Killua. Whatever makes you feel better."

They worked their way out of the crowd of horny juniors and sophomores.

Kurapika smirked. "Oh? A game?" The blush was spreading like wildfire, his cheeks a rosy red. The blonde's breath becoming a bit heavier, as he stops to take a shot of vodka. The taste was revolting at first, he had to keep himself from spitting it right back out. It was like drinking gasoline. But after a while of drinking, it feels no different than a glass of water.

It was also making blood go from his head to his dick. Which could be good or bad, depending on your morale.

What was left in his head instead of blood, was air. He was a total airhead when he was drunk. Channeling his "inner blonde" as Leorio came to call it. The young male giggles, leaning towards Leo. Intrigued by this mention of a game. If it involved logic, with how drunk these two are, it would be lost in their confused minds.

"We used to play this in highschool. You make out with someone. But, you're not allowed to touch them."

Kurapika raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm? What happens if you do?"

Leo chuckles. "You lose. And the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

The blonde's smile was mischievous. Rare when he was sober, but all too common when smashed.

His lips crashed into Leos, but his arms were still at his sides, abiding by the rules.

At first, it was easy. Leorio hungrily returned the kiss, and the one sound that would revolt Kurapika when sober was heard. Their lips smacking together and the sucking and kissing noises. But, as Kura was drunk, he failed to give a shit. He just deepened the kiss, leaning into Leo, but still not touching him anywhere but his lips on his.

The sensations were overwhelming. Their hot breath that reeked of alcohol was beating down on both of them, their lips covered in each other's saliva from their futile attempts to eat one another. Half lidded red eyes stared into brown ones.

The only sounds were lips sucking greedily at one another, and the clock in the small kitchen ticking away. 6:47. The boys were still at the prom, and wouldn't be back for a while. They could be drunk for a while longer. How nice.

Killua and Gon managed to slip out of the cafeteria doors, the white haired boy leaning against the hallway's wall, running a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He whipped the sweat from his forehead, breathing in the relatively cool air in the school. Gon leaned against the same wall, next to Killua. He tilted his head. "Why did you want to get out of there so bad? We only just got here." The black haired boy pouted slightly, but dropped the topic, seeing Killua's face red with embarrassment.

His suit was really irritating him now. It was stiff and hot. And he reeked of awful cologne that Leorio forced onto them both. He gagged at the smell, but Gon didn't seem to mind. He doesn't seem to mind much of anything.

"I uh…we can't go home yet." Killua mentions, making eye contact with his boyfriend. Gon tilts his head again, this time to the left. "What do you mean?" Killua shrugs. "Intuition. I have a feeling the old man and Kurapika don't want us home until maybe 8:45. Not like Leo pulled him aside to tell him this. Killua wouldn't question it, unlike Gon. Who wants to know the hows and whys and whens of everything. He didn't just like being nosy, he was just a genuinely curious young boy. Killua admired him, just a bit. Such innocence, even being in highschool, and being _his _best friend.

The two were propped up against the white cement walls in silence, the only sounds being heard was the distant bass pumping from the music, and their own breath. It was almost intoxicating, being in Gon's presence so peacefully like this. He adored it.

But the heat in his pants wasn't going away, even after the shock of colder air. Killua's hormones were stubborn. Once he got an erection it was difficult to make it go away. 'So.' He thought. 'I should probably take care of this.' The white haired boy looked down at his dress shoes, already scuffed up by other teenagers. Sigh. Kurapika adored how these looked on him.

He might as well get to the point.

Killua grabs Gon's hand, taking him down the hall. "Where are we going?" He asked, Killua could hear the boy tilting his head, just from the way his voice traveled. "Somewhere private." He responded, taking him down the empty halls. Killua knew how to pick locks, so if it was locked, he could easily get inside without vandalism.

Finally, the two boys reach their destination. The janitor's closet.

Quizzically, the naïve boy asks "Why are we here?" So many questions. But Killua honestly didn't mind. The boy's curiosity was adorable. "To ah… do some private things." He grabbed the door handle. It was unlocked. He turns it all the way, stepping inside the room. Some gym mats were right in front of them. Freshly cleaned for after winter break.

'Well. Here goes nothing.'

"You lose."

The two words that came out of Leorio's mouth. Kurapika had lost. He grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him close. The blonde was pried off, just for those words. He looked down shamefully. He lost in a game of controlling your hormones while drunk. How typical. Leorio ruffled the boy's hair, giving him the best sympathetic smile he can muster while drunk off his ass.

"So, that means…"

"Yep. I can do whatever I want."

Kurapika braces himself for whatever was to come. And boy did it come. He felt hot, wet lips on his neck, and let out a half squeak half moan, his skin felt like it was on fire from lust. Leo pushed him into the arm of their cream colored couch, the blonde's neck being assaulted with his tongue. Kura was squirming, begging for release. Anything, just touch him where ever. He didn't care.

He then felt a hand rubbing at the bulge in his jeans, and let out a whimper. He needed it so badly. He was drunk, for one, which made him already ragingly horny, but Leo was teasing him like crazy. It was enough to drive a man to pure unadulterated insanity. But even this much release was like heaven to him. Leo started to suck at his collar bone as well, nipping at the skin lightly. God, he was going to be COVERED in hickeys when he wakes up. Good thing he bought that blue turtle neck sweater a week ago. It was going to come in handy.

His hands grip the couch cushions, half panting, half struggling to groan Leorio's name. "L-Leo...rio…" He managed to choke out through moans. This was absolutely heavenly. A true feeling of bliss, one that you could only feel while drunk and ragingly horny. Now isn't that just classy.

"Killua…!" Gon groans out the boy's name, as he was doing the very same thing to Gon, sucking on his neck. The flesh he was sucking on as so soft and sweet, he had to stop himself from biting down. He runs his hands through Gon's hair, it being slicked back with sweat, the two boy's grinding themselves against each other. From the distaste people express when they use the term 'Dry-Humping' have obviously never dry humped someone before. It's wonderful.

Killua hissed as how amazing just the rubbing felt, clumsily kissing Gon on the cheek instead of the mouth, sucking a bit on it. The white haired boy's breaths were long and heavy, hot and it felt like boiling hot steam coming out of his mouth. Like fire. He once again, clumsily undid Gon's tuxedo buttons, while kissing and grinding against him. He was a true multi-tasker.

As he finally undid all the buttons, he was greeted by Gon's finely toned torso, which his promptly felt up, running his hands along every curve, every muscle, exploring exactly how his chest felt. He was lost in a sea of lust at that point, his lips and Gon's greedily crashing together, both desperately trying to moan each others names. Mixed in with an 'I love you' now and again. The gym mats were surprisingly soft, which let Killua relax, knowing his boyfriend wasn't in any kind of discomfort.

The young boys were neck deep in ecstasy, about to be completely swallowed up by the overwhelming feelings that threatened to devour them whole. It was possibly the best clothed sexual experience the boys have had yet. And they've had…their fair share.

"Gon, I-!" Killua chokes out, his orgasm starting to approach. "M-Me too, Killua…!" Both their moans got louder.

And so did the clacking of high heels on a marble floor.

"Ah…Killua, I-I lo-ove you…"

Clack clack clack clack.

"I-I really love y-you too, Gon."

Clack clack clack clack clack.

"N-Never leave my side…!"

CLACK CLACK CLACK. SQUEAK.

That squeak happened to be the janitor's closet door.

"…Well well well."

A familiar voice is heard.

"I knew there was just…something between you two."

Killua slowly turned around. It was their first period history teacher. He scrambled off of Gon, sitting next to his sprawled out body.

"L-Look, we're really sorry…" He mumbles, she giggles.

"Nah, its fine. I understand."

Killua looks at her incredulously. "Y-Ya aren't disgusted by us?"

She waves her hand dismissively, as Gon buttons his suit back up, red as a tomato. "I think you two are just fine." Killua breathes a sigh of relief.

"But, you two should get going. It's almost 9:30."

"W-Woah, that late?" Gon exclaims, tugging on Killua's sleeve. "We gotta get home!" He bounces off the mat, rushing past their teacher, dragging Killua along.

"Have a nice winter break, you two!"

When the two boy's returned. They arrived to a passed out Kurapika and Leorio. The older man on top of the younger, and the apartment reeked of vodka. Including those two. Both boys could infer what when on while they were away. Killua and Gon exchanged glances, before Killua hauled Leorio, and Gon picked up Kurapika, and took them to their bed, laying the happy couple next to each other. They then smiled at each other, feeling as if they did a good deed.

The two of them then screwed the vodka bottle's caps back on, cleaned up any spills. They washed out the two shot glasses, putting them in the cabinets. After whipping down the kitchen counter, just for kindness, and their own sake, they put down two bottle of water, and a bottle of nausea and headache pills. Judging by how the vodka bottle was almost empty, those two were going to have a headache that would make Satan himself cry. It was going to be a pretty ugly morning, Killua could predict it. Hopefully this would make them feel just a bit better. Gon scribbles down on a napkin. 'We hope you two feel better soon! We love you!' and he signed it sloppily. Killua rolls his eyes, but he signs it too.

The white haired boy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's genuine care for others, as they both shuffled off to their room. They practically tore off their suits, socks and pants, only sleeping in their boxers, how they preferred. They climb into bed, pulling the large comforter over them. "That was nice, Killua. Let's go to the Spring Dance too!"


End file.
